The MadHatter family
by RinandSesshomarufan22
Summary: When Alice came back to wonderland . Alice and Hatter fallen in love and Now they have a family. Please Read and Review.


On our first wedding Anniversary . I told Tarrand we where going to have a baby . When I finaly have our baby it was a girl she was beautiful . We named her Catriona after Tarrant mother . But now she is three years old she loves to try on her daddy hats on .

"Look mommy I daddy."Catriona said running to me with Tarrant hat on .  
"Oh hunny."Alice said laughting .  
"Alice have you seen my hat?"Tarrant asked coming into the kitchen.  
"Ask your daughter."Alice said ponting to Catriona who is trying to hide her daddy hat "No mine hat."Catriona said holding onto his hat "Daddy will make you a hat just like daddy."Alice said looking at Catriona "Will you daddy?"Catriona asked looking at Tarrant "Yes I will."Tarrant said smiling "Yay!"Catriona cheer handing Tarrant his hat "Now I have to go to work."Tarrant said kissing each of us "Come back with me hat daddy."Catriona said eating her breakfast "Ok bye."Tarrant said leaving to work "Bye bye."Catriona said waving "Bye darling."Alice said smiling "I help."Catriona said watching me wash the dishes from breakfast "You can help mommy bring the dirty dishes."Alice said ponting at the dishes on the table

When the dishes where clean Alice and Catriona had a tea party . When ever Tarrant is at home all five or three of us have a tea party .

"More tea mommy."Catriona said holding a tea pot "Yes please miss Catriona."Alice said holding her tea cup "Here mommy."Catriona said gigglen and pretend to pour tea in Alice tea cup "Thank you miss Catriona."Alice said taking a sip "You welcome mommy."Catriona said smiling and thank a sip herself

Once Catriona and Alice had their tea party . Alice was cooking super and Tarrant was coming home any minute now . Catriona was looking out the window for her daddy she do that ever time Tarrant go to work .

"DADDY HOME!"Catriona yelled running to the front door jumping up and down "I'm home."Tarrant said coming in from the front door "Daddy."Catriona said hugging her Tarrant leg "Hello princess."Tarrant said picking up Catriona "Mommy daddy is home."Catriona said laying her head on Tarrant shoulder "Welcome home my love."Alice said kissing Tarrant "Thank you my beloved."Tarrant said kissing Alice back "Ewww."Catriona said covoring her eyes "Super is almost done"Alice said laughting and hugging Tarrant "Good I am hungry."Tarrant said laughing too and hugging Alice back "Tea party."Catriona said holding her tea set "Ok Catriona."Tarrant said carring Catriona to her room so they can have a tea party "Me and mommy have tea party."Catrion said putting on her tea party dress on "That sound so fun."Tarrant said taking out th tea set "It was daddy."Catriona said sitting beside her daddy

Once we had super . We all had a family time we had a tea party with all our friends . Soon it was time for Catriona to take her nap .

"No nap."Catriona said rubbing her eye "Yes nap."Alice said picking up Catriona and began to rub her back "I no sleepie."Catriona said laying her head on Alice shoulder and close her eyes "She is beautiful when she is sleeping."Tarrant said watching me with Catriona "Yes she is."Alice said putting Catriona on her bed and tuck her in "Night night mama and daddy."Catriona said sleeping on her tummy "Goodnight princess."Tarrant said kissing Catriona on her forhead "Goodnight beautiful."Alice said kissing Catriona on the cheek "Lets go to bed our selfs."Tarrant said turning on Catriona night light "I heard you and Catriona had a tea party."Tarrant said getting into bed "Yes we did she loves tea partys."Alice said getting into bed herself and cuddles with Tarrant "Yes she loved the tea party set we got her."Tarrant said holding me in his arms "Oh yes she will never stop playing with that."Alice said fallen asleep "Rest my love."Tarrant said laying down with me still in his arms and going to sleep too "Goodnight my love."Alice said fallen asleep with a smile on her face "Goodnight my beloved."Tarrant said going to sleep too

Around 2:25 am no one heard running foot steps .

"Mama."Catriona said at her Alice side of the bed with her teddy bear in her arms "Yes sweetie."Alice said looking at Catriona wide awake "I had bad dream."Catriona said started crying "Oh no hunny come here."Alice said holding my arms out to Catriona "I sleep with you and daddy?"Catriona said running into my arms "Whats going on?"Tarrant asked turning on the lamp "Catriona had a bad dream."Alice said putting Catriona in the middle of me and Tarrant "Awe hunny."Tarrant said rubbing Catriona back when she was laying on her tummy "Night mama night daddy."Catriona said closeing her eyes "Goodnight Sweetheart."Alice said kissing Catriona on the forhead when she fallen asleep "Goodnight Princess."Tarrant said kissing Catriona on the cheek and turning off the lamp then he dream about his family

The End


End file.
